Caeda/Warriors Supports
With Lianna *'Caeda': Great job out there! Are you unharmed? *'Lianna': Yes, I'm fine. What about you? *'Caeda': I'm all right. I'm on my pegasus for most of the battle, so I don't tire so easily. *'Lianna': Ha! *'Caeda': Huh? What is it? *'Lianna': Nothing. I...I was just thinking that you're pretty easy to talk to...for a princess. *'Caeda': Do I not seem very princessly? Well, my kingdom is a small one, and fairly young. *'Lianna': Oh, I didn't mean it like that! You're just friendlier than I thought you'd be. But you mentioned your kingdom! What's it like? *'Caeda': Ah, I'm glad you're interested. My kingdom is called Talys. It's one of seven kingdoms, and it's on an island east of the Archanean continent. *'Lianna': Seven kingdoms... And Marth was the prince of Altea? *'Caeda': That's right. Altea was a prosperous kingdom and an ally to Talys. Thanks to that alliance, Marth had a place to escape to when he needed it. *'Lianna': Escape? Why? Did something happen to Altea? *'Caeda': It was conquered in a devastating war. We offered Marth shelter for a time... But in the end, it was he who protected us. Talys was attacked by pirates, and Marth led his knights of Altea to fight back. That is why I offered my support when he raised troops and journeyed out. *'Lianna': Wow. You guys have been through a lot together, haven't you? I'm kind of jealous. My adventuring partner has always just been my brother. *'Caeda': But you two help each other all the time, the way all good siblings would. *'Lianna': But it's totally different from what you two have. We're always fighting. My brother isn't nearly as perceptive as Marth. *'Caeda': Perhaps you only see it that way because your bond allows for complete honesty. In truth, Marth and I have not yet reached that kind of bond. *'Lianna': Oh... So you haven't told Marth how you really feel about him? *'Caeda': I have not. I guess I thought feelings so strong would be obvious. *'Lianna': You'd think, but...what would it hurt to be completely honest with him? If you think it works for my brother and me, it should work for you two. Right? *'Caeda': Yes, I think you're right... I just need to act honestly. Thank you for the advice. *'Lianna': ...Ha! *'Caeda': What are you laughing about now? *'Lianna': I'm just surprised, I guess. I've never really had someone to talk to like this. *'Caeda': In that case, can I come to you for advice again? *'Lianna': Of course! I'd be happy to talk about whatever you want! With Hinoka *'Hinoka': Princess Caeda. Tending to your pegasus as diligently as ever, I see. *'Caeda': I've seen you doting on your pegasus with just as much affection, Hinoka. *'Hinoka': Ha, you got me there. Say, I wanted to ask... I hear the pegasuses of your world only allow women to ride them. Is that true? *'Caeda': It is. They are loyal only to women who are pure of heart. *'Hinoka': That makes them a lot more discerning than our Hoshidan pegasuses. *'Caeda': How do yours differ? *'Hinoka': They don't choose their riders, for one. And men are known to be Sky Knights. And if pegasuses from your world decide who rides... I'm lucky to be from Hoshido. I don't think I could have ridden a pegasus if I'd been born in Talys. *'Caeda': Why is that? I'm sure you would've been a fantastic Pegasus Knight. *'Hinoka': Something tells me my heart is not quite as pure as yours. I doubt a pegasus of your land would take to me. *'Caeda': Oh, I'm sure that's all just in your head. Come, look at my pegasus. *'Hinoka': What about him? *'Caeda': He doesn't seem bothered by you. He doesn't balk when you approach, at least. I'm sure he'd let you ride. He can sense that you're worthy. *'Hinoka': You really think so? *'Caeda': You're kind and gentle in your own way, even if you don't realize it. I'm always awestruck when I see your bravery on the battlefield. *'Hinoka': Caeda, if you keep laying it on that thick, you're going to make me blush. *'Caeda': I'm just being honest. *'Hinoka': I might start to believe that if I hear it often enough. You're very convincing. I wish I could be like that. *'Caeda': Just tell people how you feel. If you're honest, they'll understand. *'Hinoka': There you go again, summing things up so perfectly. Maybe it's worth a try. *'Caeda': It's easier than you think. Especially for one who speaks her heart. *'Hinoka': I guess that's one way of describing me. But I think speaking from the heart comes more naturally for you. *'Caeda': Oh, Hinoka. Now it's my turn to feel a blush coming on! *'Hinoka': Heheh... I'm just being honest, too! I look forward to fighting alongside you and your pegasus again. *'Caeda': Let's watch each others' backs out there. With Camilla *'Caeda': He doesn't take to people very often. *'Camilla': If he is a prickly one, he's sheathed his spines for me. I think he's sweet. *'Caeda': I'm glad you get to see this side of him. *'Camilla': Tell me, Princess, have you ever ridden a wyvern before? From observing you in action, I think you would take naturally to it. *'Caeda': You flatter me, Camilla. But I'm satisfied with my current mount. He is my sworn companion in my mission to protect Marth. *'Camilla': Ah, yes, Prince Marth. You and he are quite the pair, aren't you? *'Caeda': O-oh, I-I don't know if I'd say that. I-I have my hopes, but who knows... That aside, there's another reason I can't give this one up. Promise not to laugh? *'Camilla': I would never. Whatever you say is safe with me. *'Caeda': Though I am a princess, I spend most of my time traveling with Marth. At times, our forces must make camp. And it gets very dark in the wild. *'Camilla': Oh, I know full well. Though where I come from, it's dark even in the day. *'Caeda': That sounds...terrible! I'm actually quite afraid of the dark. It's only when I know my pegasus is near that I can sleep soundly. *'Camilla': Oh, how darling. He sounds like a beloved family member. I myself sleep better at night when one of my siblings is sleeping nearby. *'Caeda': Yes, you do seem very close to them. Say, do you think I might sit behind you the next time you go for a ride? I'd like to see for myself how comfortable riding a wyvern is. *'Camilla': A beautiful young princess like you may ride wherever you like, dear. *'Caeda': Oh, um... I-I'm not nearly so pretty as you though, Camilla. *'Camilla': You can't deny that you have many charms. Have you not seen how eager people are to please you after a few kind words? *'Caeda': As long as Marth is with me, I don't need anyone else. *'Camilla': Ah, young love... The two of you are so close, I fear there's no room in your heart for me. *'Caeda': E-er... Well-- *'Camilla': I'm only teasing. I must say, you are especially susceptible to it. *'Caeda': Oh... You had me so flustered that I became utterly tongue-tied. *'Camilla': Still, it's no tease when I tell you that I'd like us to be better friends. *'Caeda': Oh, agreed! I would love nothing more. It's been refreshing to talk openly with someone from such a different world. *'Camilla': Quite. And, Caeda...should you have trouble sleeping, you know where I am. *'Caeda': O-oh! Wait. You're teasing again. Ahahaha... With Cordelia *'Cordelia': Lady Caeda, I've finished polishing your equipment. I also took care of the fitting. *'Caeda': Oh! Why, thank you, Cordelia! I hope you know that you don't really need to do all that for me. *'Cordelia': I do, but...I can't help it. You're my idol! You're Lady Caeda, the legendary Pegasus Knight! *'Caeda': “Legendary”? That's...that's a little... excessive. The only legend I've ever associated myself with is that of Prince Marth. *'Cordelia': Don't be so modest. You soar with perfect grace! Your shadow alone inspires fear in your foes below! And your kindness has swayed even the hearts of your enemies, they say! *'Caeda': Now you're exaggerating... Though I appreciate the compliment. You command a great deal of respect as well, Cordelia. I'd love to possess your bravery, skill in scouting, organizational abilities... *'Cordelia': Really?! It's an honor to hear you say that! W-would you mind if I asked you something, Lady Caeda? *'Caeda': Of course not. What would you like to know? *'Cordelia': I heard this legend... It was about three Pegasus Knights. Sisters. It's said that they could join forces and perform a powerful special attack. Would you happen to know of them, by chance? I believe they lived in your time... *'Caeda': Are you speaking of the Whitewings of Macedon's Pegasus Knights? *'Cordelia': So they do exist! I've wanted to learn their technique ever since I heard the legends. *'Caeda': I've seen them use the maneuver you're talking about. But I'm sorry to tell you I never learned it myself. *'Cordelia': Oh. So you probably wouldn't be able to teach it to me then. Unless... Well, you have seen it, right? Maybe you could re-create it! *'Caeda': Maybe. However, you need three people to perform the move, like the sisters. *'Cordelia': You, Lady Hinoka, and I are all Pegasus Knights. We could do it! We'd simply need to learn how to harmonize our movements. Don't you think it would be worthwhile to at least give it a try? *'Caeda': I...I suppose. I guess I never really considered it before... ...But why not? I think our bonds are strong enough to make it work! I must say, your passion is infectious, Cordelia. Let's find Lady Hinoka and get started right away! *'Cordelia': Really?! Ha! I can't believe that I get to learn this move alongside my idol! If we do manage to pull it off, it'll be like achieving two lifelong dreams at once. With Tiki *'Caeda': Tiki, I just finished baking some sweets. Do you want to eat them together? *'Tiki': Really?! Yeah, let's eat! Thanks, Caeda! *'Caeda': You're welcome. Here, help yourself. *'Tiki': Oh boy! *munch munch* *'Caeda': Don't try to eat them all at once, Tiki. Your mouth can only hold so many! *'Tiki': *munch munch* Mm! *munch* They're so sweet! *munch munch* And tasty! *'Caeda': Wow, you devoured the whole batch. I guess you liked them. *'Tiki': They were OK... Just kidding! You're a great cook, Caeda! I wish you were my older sister! *'Caeda': Really? What a flattering thing to say. *'Tiki': You for an older sister, and Mar-Mar for an older brother. You're both so special to me, you're practically family already. *'Caeda': Thanks, Tiki. You're very important to me, too. Having you around does make it feel like I have a little sister. *'Tiki': Well, in that case...can I give my big sis a big hug? *'Caeda': Of course! Come on over. *'Tiki': Yay! Big Sister Caeda! Hmmmgh! *'Caeda': Oh, Tiki. You really are amazing. *'Tiki': Huh? *'Caeda': To think that one as sweet as you hides the power of a dragon within. You're truly valuable to Marth in battle. To be honest, I'm a little jealous. *'Tiki': Well, I'm glad to hear that Mar-Mar thinks I'm so helpful... But I'm pretty jealous of you too, you know. *'Caeda': And why is that? *'Tiki': You've been fighting alongside Mar-Mar for a long time now. He really relies on you. You've become so important to him. You two have a very special relationship. *'Caeda': It makes me happy to hear you think so. But whether it's me and Marth or me and you, they're both special relationships. *'Tiki': Really? Hehehe... Yay! If it's for my big sis and bro, I'll fight with everything I've got! *'Caeda': Thank you, Tiki. Just make sure you don't overdo it! Marth and I would be very worried if you got hurt. When you're in your human form, you can count on me to look out for you. *'Tiki': Thank you, Caeda! Now...can I have another hug? *'Caeda': You can have as many as you want. With Anna *'Caeda': Every time I see you, Anna, you're hard at work. Don't you ever take a day off? *'Anna': Don't worry about me, Caeda. I can take care of myself. Even if I had free time, I wouldn't know what to do with it. *'Caeda': Oh. I thought you would have a boyfriend or something. *'Anna': A boyfriend? Why would you think that? *'Caeda': I guess because, well...the Anna I know in my world has a boyfriend, so... I just figured you had one too. *'Anna': Interesting... Have you ever met this “boyfriend”? *'Caeda': Haha! Yes. His name is Jake. Actually, he was a soldier in our enemy's forces. *'Anna': Oh. Did you have to fight him? *'Caeda': Not at all. In fact, he's a pacifist and was a conscientious objector at the time. I thought he might like Anna, so I did a little matchmaking. I have something of a magic touch when it comes to matters of the heart. *'Anna': He sounds pretty great... I wish you introduced him to me first! *'Caeda': Haha! I'm not sure your sister would've liked that very much. But I guess it shouldn't be a surprise to me that you have the same taste. *'Anna': Oh, we probably do, don't we? That's kinda embarrassing... *'Caeda': Is there anyone in THIS world you've had your eye on? *'Anna': Huh?! My eye? Uh... Not really. Work keeps me pretty busy, so... *'Caeda': Come on, Anna! There has to be someone you're interested in! *'Anna': There's not! And I'll have you know, Caeda, that that's just fine with me. *'Caeda': Don't be so defensive! I'm curious, that's all. I had no idea you were such a busybody. *'Anna': Fine... I'll admit it. I wouldn't mind a little...romance, I suppose. *'Caeda': If that's the case, then maybe you could start by working a little less. *'Anna': Now you lost me. *'Caeda': Anna! You're bright and clever, not to mention very pretty. You're a catch! *'Anna': And this has what to do with my work? *'Caeda': I bet men throw themselves at you all the time, and you don't even notice! *'Anna': Y-you really think so? Well I guess I'll start paying more attention then! *'Caeda': I'm glad to hear it! Ooh, I'm so excited for you! With all this war going on, I had no idea how much I needed a little intrigue! So you're all right with me coming to you for dating advice...maybe? *'Anna': All right with it? I'd love that! *'Caeda': I just used the word “dating.” Weird. With Celica *'Caeda': Ouch! *'Celica': Is your foot still troubling you? *'Caeda': A bit, but it's nothing serious. I can still walk. See-- Ouch! *'Celica': Don't be silly. Sit down, be still, and let me heal you. There. That should take care of the pain, but you should stay off it for a while. *'Caeda': I'm sorry, but I can't afford to. Whenever Marth and the others charge into battle, I must be there with them! *'Celica': You ask too much of yourself. Your foot will never heal properly if ignored. *'Caeda': Oh, it's fine. I ride a pegasus, after all. I don't need my feet to fight! *'Celica': You're so stubborn when it comes to Marth. Isn't there something you can do for him without putting yourself at risk? You could be a messenger, for instance, or supervise our defensive position. *'Caeda': Both of those are important, it's true. But...they're not for me. I want to be right there with him, helping him in every way that I can. If that makes me selfish, I apologize. *'Celica': You have nothing to apologize for. I know the feeling very well. *'Caeda': Who is it in your case? Where are they? *'Celica': Oh...he's not with me right now. His name is Alm. I couldn't abide by his decision to forge ahead in battle. There's nothing I can do now but pray to my goddess for his safety. If only I had chosen to support him in person as you do... *'Caeda': That choice must eat at you. Still, I'm sure that someday you'll get your wish. *'Celica': Yes. That is my aim, should we meet again in my world. We lived together briefly, when I was younger. Those were the days... I was capable of anything when he was at my side. *'Caeda': It's the same for me and Marth! I hope you're reunited with Alm again soon, Celica. *'Celica': Haha, thank you. So do I... Caeda, if you feel you must be at the front with Marth, I'll support you. *'Caeda': Awww! That's very kind of you. *'Celica': Thinking back on my own past has helped me understand how you feel. I promise to help you look after Marth as your injuries heal. It's the least I could do for a friend. *'Caeda': Thank you, Celica. I consider you a friend as well. If I have your support, then you have mine too! With Marth *'Caeda': Marth... Are you all right? *'Marth': Yes, I'm fine. I made it through that last battle without major injury. I'm more relieved to see you unharmed. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to face King Mostyn. *'Caeda': You shouldn't think about things like that. *'Marth': I only wish to see you safely back to our world. To be honest, I would bar you from the battlefield if I could. *'Caeda': Marth...if we want to survive, we need every able fighter. Do you think I have no talent for battle? *'Marth': Of course not. You are a remarkable fighter. *'Caeda': If that's not it, then what? *'Marth': It's your talent that worries me. The more talented you are, the more battle you see. The more lives you take. I worry the burden of taking so many lives may be too much for you to bear. *'Caeda': Don't worry about me, Marth. I can shoulder any burden as long as you're by my side. *'Marth': I'm glad to hear that. But with each battle comes the risk of-- *'Caeda': Would you have me simply watch the fight from the sidelines? *'Marth': Of course not, but...I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt! *'Caeda': Well, maybe the great Prince Marth will wait in his castle during the next fight! *'Marth': You can't just expect me to sit idly by and watch! Not while everyone puts themselves in such danger. *'Caeda': So you understand how I feel. *'Marth': Caeda, please. If you fell in battle because I was not by your side... I don't think I could ever forgive myself. *'Caeda': I feel the same about you. I guess that's why we have such...heated discussions. We understand each other all too well. I'm sorry for getting so worked up. *'Marth': It's fine. I think I deserved it, really. I simply want to keep you safe. That's my top priority. *'Caeda': Our priorities are one and the same. I want little more than to protect you. And I want this fighting to be over as soon as possible. *'Marth': Then let's take each battlefield by each other's side. This fighting will be ended through our combined strength. *'Caeda': Yes, Marth. We'll see each other safely home. With Niles *'Caeda': Niles! That was an intense battle. Did you sustain any injuries? * Niles: No, no. I'm fine. And I'm relieved to see that you are unscathed as well. I'd hate to see a specimen like you damaged in any way. *'Caeda': Well, I appreciate your concern. I do try to take care of myself! * Niles: ...Hmpf. *'Caeda': Is something amiss? * Niles: Yes. No matter what I say, you seem perpetually unfazed. Have I lost my touch? Or are you simply impervious to my charms? *'Caeda': You do use some... flavorful... language, but I hear your true meaning. I appreciate your compliments and concerns in any form they're delivered. * Niles: I see. The truth is... I delight in shaming and embarrassing people. But YOU! You don't turn red--you cheerfully express gratitude! *'Caeda': Niles! I've never seen you so stricken before. * Niles: Is it possible that a person could be so genuine and pure? Is this "inner beauty"? Let's test it. Caeda, allow me to tell you all of my darkest, dirtiest secrets... *'Caeda': Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't have time for that right now. * Niles: Ah, a glimpse of unkindness... Sadly, your utter nonchalance has completely disarmed me. *'Caeda': You know, you can just talk to me like a normal person if you want... Or you can continue to use flavorful language if you must. Just be yourself! * Niles: It's just that... you're so lovely, with such a trusting face... I thought it would be child's play to make your cheeks color with shame. But alas, you're tougher than age leather. I thought you were a princess! *'Caeda': Well... I AM a princess. Maybe princesses are tougher than you think. We do have to put up with a lot. * Niles: You know, I never thought about it like that... Here I was, thinking I could torture you to my heart's content... But I suppose I'll have to go back to the drawing board to get a reaction... *'Caeda': Well, what did you have in mind? * Niles: Let me see. Shall I ask you directly? Let us shed the veils of decency and lay our hearts bare in conversation! *'Caeda': So... you're saying you want to talk? Sure, that's fine with me. I mean, I suppose it still sounded a bit naughty, but I get your meaning. * Niles: Heh. Well played, Caeda. Well played. With Navarre *'Caeda': That was a close call back there, Navarre! With the archer. Thank goodness you showed up when you did! *'Navarre': It was mere coincidence. *'Caeda': Yes, well... It's nice to know you have my back. *'Navarre': I was simply doing my job. I'm nothing like that... bodyguard of yours. *'Caeda': Haha! That's true. Ogma is a pretty fierce protector. But with him gone, I'm relieved to have you around. *'Navarre': I'm not here to defend you. *'Caeda': Right, but you're strong enough to be one if you wanted. You might just be the reason we all get back to our world in one piece. *'Navarre': You could say the same about Prince Marth. Or any of our comrades, really. Get one of them to protect you. *'Caeda': Of course, they're all very dependable. But, in my opinion, they simply don't measure up to your level of skill. *'Navarre': ... *'Caeda': Don't look at me like that! All I'm saying is that I rely on you. Is that really so terrible? *'Navarre': You can do whatever you wish. Just don't expect me to be at your beck and call. *'Caeda': Clearly I've hit a nerve! But... can I just tell you how I see it? There's a reason we were called here, to this world. I'm not sure what it is yet, but we all have our roles to play. *'Navarre': Oh? *'Caeda': My role is to support Marth. And yours... yours is to protect the people around you. That's just who you are, Navarre. It's who you've always been. *'Navarre': I don't know what you're talking about. I fight and I win. Those are the only two rules I care about. *'Caeda': Believe what you want... as long as you help us get home. *'Navarre': Of course. We have another war waiting for us, after all. *'Caeda': True. And I'll be relying on you on that battlefield as well. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports